Jack
"I'm gonna get my revenge for me and all bullies around these parts."- Jack to Brett in Story 5 Jack is a bully who takes revenge on Brett and tries to hurt his loved ones. 'Background' Story 3- New Age of Heroes: Jack starts out as a weak bully who is picking on Random Kid. Brett tells him to stop but he refuses. Brett easily beats up Jack which causes Jack's girlfriend to break up with him and the school thinks he is a joke now. Story 5- A New Threat: Jack meets Brett again and Jack seems to have been working out to get his revenge on Brett. They are about to fight but Brett leaves for a random reason. He later sends Brett a message through an S.S.C coma saying that he will attack Brett very soon. When Jack does attack Brett he first tries to attack Brett's loved ones. Brett stops him and they start to fight. George tries to stop him but is beat up and pretends to faint. As Brett begins to lose the fight, George jumps in and beats him up. Jack escapes and declares that he will come back. Story 7- Evil Leader: Jack spies on Brett and George as they go around the school. He later puts a note on Brett's locker stating that he is going to Brett's friend Tye's house to beat him up. Jack warns Brett to hurry. Brett arrives to late and Tye has been beat up and he is about to fall into his pool below. Brett rescues Tye and becomes so angry that he beats Jack up without him even putting up a fight. It is then assumed that Jack is to scared to put up a fight with Brett again. 'Personality' Jack seems to be very comfident in himself alot of times. He hates it when people challenge him or get in his way. He often tries to keep his cool (Even when he is defeated). Jack seems to not care for anyone but himself and his old girlfriend. 'Abilities' Jack seems to choke people alot while he is fighting. He seems to be a good spy and he is also very quick. In addition to these, Jack also has a very good balance and he often uses brute strength to take down a target in his way. He can even send messages through an S.S.C coma. 'Attire' Jack has no strange cloathing that he wears during the stories. However he does wear plain shirts sometimes. Side-note * Trevor, (S.S.C interrogation) Jack "Yeah. I was friends with Jack. He is a nice guy, but he's always been a little...brute. Most kids didn't pay attention to him, and he got their attention by beating them up. He was always nice to me though, I even thought of him as a friend. But that all changed when Brett got to him, after he was beaten in front of the whole school, he was never really the same. He spent all his time working out and ignoring friends and family. You should have seen how much of a mess he was when he wasn't standing up to Brett. All he'd ever do was walk in circles; mumbling to himself." 'Trivia' *It is unknown how Jack can send a message through an S.S.C coma if he is just a bully. *Jack mentions that Brett has a girlfriend but she is never seen or mentioned again. *Jack explains to Brett Blakley that he was sorry for picking on Random Kid. But quickly after this he starts bullying again.